Jogos do destino
by KyahChan
Summary: Herdeiros dos dois maiores clãs da renomada Vila da Folha, a mais próspera vila de ninjas do País do Fogo. Ninguém nunca imaginou que um sentimento tão bom, intenso jamais poderia ser compartilhado e retribuído por ambos. Nunca passou-se pela mente dos dois que o sentimento recíproco de repúdio, raiva, puro ódio e desprezo poderia transformar-se em algo tão puro e belo como o amor.


_Capitulo 1 - A Novata._

O dia amanheceu em Konoha, pessoas acordando para o trabalho e entre outras, para ir a Academia Ninja. Sasuke era um exemplo disso. Fazia quatro meses que estava na Academia, com seus dez anos de idade, frequentava a escola como qualquer criança de sua cidade, porém hoje séria diferente... Não só para ele, como também para todos.

— Bom dia alunos! Hoje teremos uma aluna nova. Por favor, comportem-se. —Disse o sensei olhando para os alunos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio encarando ao redor, procurando alguma novata, contanto nada. Sasuke era o único despreocupado, tinha coisas mais importantes do que uma novata em sua classe. De repente houvera três batidas na porta e logo em seguida a porta fora aberta por uma mulher de idade adulta, cuja pela fisionomia não passava dos trinta e cinco.

O sensei andou em direção a mulher, trocaram algumas palavras, logo em seguida saindo por entre os adultos e entrando na sala, uma menina de cabelos curtos azulados, pele muito clara — como se nunca tivesse pegado sol na vida —, olhos estranhamente brancos sem cor — entretanto com um grande brilho —, boca rosada como se seus lábios houvesse uma breve pintura em torno deles, trajada uma blusa de mangas curtas com o emblema de seu Clã por cima, o costumeiro colete lilás de capuz e um short preto, um pouco acima dos joelhos e típicas sandálias ninjas azuis.

A atenção, no entanto ficou dividida. Todos os garotos tiveram uma grande admiração pela mesma, já entre outras — pelas garotas —, a novata tornou-se motivo de inveja, cochichos e ate mesmo chacotas e fofocas em torno da sala, pela reação da atenção dos garotos. Os dois adultos terminaram a conversa particular rapidamente, a mulher foi embora depois de depositar um beijo da bochecha da menor e se sendo assim despedi-se. O professor guiou a garota até a frente da turma.

— Atenção! Essa é a nova aluna de vocês, espero que não incomode ela... — O mesmo informou automaticamente, depois se virando para a morena com um pequeno sorriso. — Quer se apresentar?

A garota respirou profundamente e encarou ao redor.

— Ohayo! Sou Hinata Hyuuga, vim de Suna e não conheço ninguém, então... Então espero que cuidem bem de mim. —A mesma baixou a cabeça com uma reverência rápida a todos. Ao levantar seus olhos encontrou com duas esmeraldas brilhantes e raras. Jazia ali uma menina linda de cabelos rosados e pele pálida, usando uma camiseta vermelha sem manga com o símbolo de seu Clã nas costas, short cinza abaixo dos joelhos, sandálias ninja, quase igual a da mesma, porem mudando a cor para marrom.

— Sente-se ao lado da Sakura, Hinata. — Apontou o homem para o único espaço do banco que tinha.

— Hai. — A mesma respondeu. Dirigindo-se ao lugar andando calmamente, podia sentir os olhares dos alunos sobre si, contato os ignorou completamente. Ao passar pela terceira mesa da segunda fileira, sentiu um arrepio ocorrer em sua espinha. Virou o rosto em direção do garoto loiro de olhos azuis, percebendo uma característica de um menino de olhos ônix, lábios em uma linha reta, pele clara e cabelos negros rebeldes, trajando uma camisa preta de mangas longas e gola alta com o símbolo do Clã nas costas.

A mesma dera uma última olhada antes de se virar e continuar indo em direção a garota de cabelos rosados.

— Bom... Já que a senhorita Hinata matriculou-se no meio do ano. Irei escolher alguém para que possa ser o guia dela durante essas semanas. Terá que ajudá-la a recuperar os exercícios anteriores, e no que for preciso, estamos de acordo? — Os alunos deram uma espiada na novata e depois voltaram sua atenção para o sensei e responderam com um simples "Hai". — Vejamos... Que tal... Humm... Você... — Apontou o homem. — Você Sasuke? É um excelente aluno.

O Uchiha suspirou, sabia que iria sobrar para ele. Estava se xingando mentalmente por ter o azar, contato seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz educadamente seca.

— Com licença sensei. — A Hyuuga se levantou com a mão levantada e depois abaixou. — Porem não se deve colocar ele como meu guia. Não aceitarei... — A mesma finalizou com uma ironia em sua voz.

— Sim... Mas por que senhorita Hyuuga?— O homem encarou a garota que apenas suspirou.

— Porque odeio os Uchihas.

Todos encaram a mesma assustados e depois encararam o moreno, o mesmo estava com os olhos arregalados, não sabia se ficava surpreso ou com ódio.

Então a mesma continuou.

— Os Uchihas têm uma rivalidade com meu Clã há mais ou menos três séculos, graças à Yoshiaki Hyuuga que desafiou Katsuo Uchiha, os dois morreram na luta e isso revoltou os dois clãs, iniciando as rivalidades entrem eles, então colocar um Hyuuga com Uchiha é quase um crime. O senhor como Sensei devia saber sobre disso. — O olhar da garota fora duro, exibindo uma saliência de uma postura de uma menina educada entre tanto mesquinha.

— En-entendo senhorita Hinata. — O mesmo respondeu surpreso, com a chamada de atenção da menor. — Então colocarei como sua guia com Sakura Haruno. — O homem finalizou com a gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa.

— Hai. — A Hyuuga respondeu voltando-se a sentar no seu lugar. Antes que as coisas pudessem ficar piores, a rosada virou-se de encontro à morena abrindo um sorriso amigável e apresentando-se de costume.

— O-oi, sou Sakura.

—Olá Sakura-san, então você será minha guia? —Perguntou a mesma com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Hai Hinata-san...

— Meninas! Podem fazer silêncio, por favor? — O adulto chamou a atenção delas educadamente. O que fez ambas ficarem um pouco envergonhadas pela chamada de atenção.

— Gomen sensei! — A rosada informou. — Estava apenas me apresentando para Hinata-san.

— Deixe isso para o intervalo Haruno. — O mesmo finalizou virando as costas e voltando sua atenção ao quadro negro.

— Hai.

A aula estava normal para a Hyuuga, como na escola anterior, somente tirava o fato de que o Uchiha a encarava a cada cinco minutos. Hinata não via porem sentir o ódio do mesmo sobre si e para isto ela estava adorando — finalmente um pouco de diversão. O sinal bateu, anunciando o intervalo. A morena suspirou e então começou a escrever em seu caderno, só que antes sentiu alguém cutucar seu braço esquerdo.

— Vamos Hinata-san, irei lhe mostrar a escola. — Pronunciou-se a Haruno, carregando consigo um sorriso gentil.

— Okay.

A morena guardou seus cadernos e o resto de seus materiais na mochila, levantou-se e seguiu a rosada passando por vários lugares: salas de aula, biblioteca, campo de treinamento dos alunos, sala dos professores, banheiros, refeitório e por último, o porão da escola — onde possuía todos os antigos registros de alunos que estudaram na instituição e objetos perdidos que os professores encontram ou tomam dos alunos por ser algo proibido. A Haruno informou para a mesma que o lugar é aonde ela e seus amigos vão para algumas reuniões importantes, ou seja, conversações sobre meninos e meninas, uma coisa que a Hyuuga achou ridículo.

Finalizando o passeio, a morena passou por umas das grandes janelas no corredor do segundo andar do colégio. Sua atenção foi cativada a alguns metrôs longe onde pode ver um menino que estava no único balanço da escola, um balanço amarrado em um grosso tronco de árvore, que na opinião da Hyuuga, transmitia uma sombra de tristeza, abandono... _E solidão..._

Hinata apenas ficou o encarando, até que Sakura chamou sua atenção.

— Hinata-san!?

Demorou alguns segundos para a mesma notasse o chamado da outra.

— Oh sim...

— O que está tanto olhando? —A rosada perguntou, porem sem a resposta da mesma, trajou seus olhos em direção que outrora a morena mesma olhava e logo ali seus olhos deram de encontro ao garoto loiro sentado sozinho no balanço, que mesmo sem nenhum ressentimento sua expressão fora de uma cara de mau gosto. — Hamm... Está olhando o Naruto.

Hinata apenas a encarou. A forma como a rosada tinha falado, percebeu em seu tom de voz algo que a Haruno não tivesse a característica sobre si. O desprezo e ate mesmo um certo ressentimento no ar que era constituído sobre em cima do menino, em só de apenas chama-lhe seu nome.

— Você o conhece? — Ela perguntou rapidamente.

— Sim, porém não gosto dele. — Disse virando-lhe o rosto. — Sabe... — A mesma insinuou. — Não é bom falar com pessoas idiotas. — A morena tentou entender o porquê de todo aquele desprezo com o pobre menino, porém tinha mais coisas a se fazer e então sua curiosidade passou em cerca alguns segundos.

— Humm... — Foi a ultima coisa que pronunciou para logo depois dar uma ultima olhada em direção ao loiro e novamente voltou a andar novamente deixando a rosada para trás que apenas a olhou se distanciando.

— Hinata-san, espere. — A Haruno foi de encontro a ela, numa pronuncia alta. O que fez a morena parar sem ao mesmo virasse ou responde-la com o ato.

— Aquilo... Aquilo que você disse na sala de aula, era verdade? — A Haruno perguntou com a voz baixa.

— Não. — Ela informou ainda de costas para a menina.

— Então você não odeia o Sasuke-kun? — Seus olhos brilharam ao falar o nome do rapaz.

— Não... — A mesma respondeu rapidamente tirando o entusiasmo da garota. — O que eu sinto pelos _Uchihas_ , é muito mais forte que o ódio. Mas comum e repentino que a inimizade e muito mais anormal do que o egoísmo.

— Então... O que é? — Perguntou à rosada, com sua grande curiosidade.

— Não sei. — A mesma informou. — Não sei dizer... Talvez seja desprezo, desgosto, amargura, ira ou qualquer coisa assim. Só não sei dizer. — A Hyuuga finalizou voltando a recomeçar seu caminho não antes de parar repentinamente.

— O que você tem contra minha família Hyuuga?! — O moreno pronunciou-se aparecendo de repente na frente da mesma encostado na parede e com uma kunai em mãos.

Hinata parou e apenas o encarou. Estava a alguns metrôs dele e com isso sorriu diabolicamente.

 _Sakura — A falta de coração despreza o seu próximo._

 _Naruto — Solidão: um lugar bom de visitar uma vez ou outra, mas ruim de adotar como morada._

 _Hinata — Que Deus tenha misericórdia de você... Porque eu não tenho._

 _Sasuke — Nossos inimigos — pessoas que não nos querem bem —, possui o ódio, a inveja, a maldade estampados no olhar... Sendo facilmente notados por nós! Isso nos possibilita viver distante deles ou sempre armados em direção a eles..._


End file.
